The 8 planet balls
by Jenny Zhang
Summary: Eriol read a book about the 8 planet balls and told Sakura about that her mother was one of the person who keep the 8 planet ball and she is trap in the fairy world Sakura need to capture the 8 planet balls to release her mother!!!
1. Chapter 1

The 8 planets ball  
By Jenny Zhang  
Chapter 1-The phone call  
  
Eriol was reading a book about the mystery people who keep the 8 planets ball save he then saw sakura's mother name on it then he call sakura in Japan but no one answer then a message came it is sakura voice the message say please Sorry but we are not home yet please leave a message after the beep sound.Eriol say Hi sakura there is something I need to tell you please call back after u come home.  
At school   
Sakura was at school with madison it since a few year that Syaoran have gone back to hongs Kong with melin and Eriol have gone back to England but there was a new boy name shin who always run away from her when she said Hi. Sakura think he is kinda strange but she don't mind about it all she think about is syaoran she haven't tell back her feeling. Madison who already love Eriol have miss him so much Sakura join with her friend everyday but ever since syaoran gone she never join out with her friends alot of time.   
  
3 o clock later   
School was over Sakura went home and then saw that there is a message on the phone it from England she press the bottom and the voice came out it say Hi Sakura there is something I need to tell you please call back when you came home Sakura was surprise because she never get a message from eriol but she knew it was something important so she call eriol. Eriol pick up the phone and say hi and say it been a long time that we talk Sakura say yes it is then she say so what is the thing that you want to tell me Eriol begin and say......................  
To be continue 


	2. Chapter 2

The 8 planets balls  
By Jenny Zhang  
Chapter 2 -The story  
  
Eriol say that he is reading a book about The 8 planets ball and her mother name is in the book so it mean she is the fairy that keep the 8 planet ball and then after a year of keeping them she thought it was save so she when down to the human world and become a baby again because she live in the fairyworld and she need to be born again to live in the human world then after 12 years later she was all grown and then there is a new teacher in the school when she saw the teacher she fell in love with him she went over to him and say are you the new teacher and he answer yes but inside his head he fell in love with her they talk and talk. They both like each other then one day your father tell her to marry him because he fell in love with her first sight but when Sonima tomoyo's mother that mean your mother cousin right heard that she came over and say I wont going to let you marry her because you are a teacher and how do a teacher marry their own student. But your mother stop her and say it doesnt matter at all unless I love him Sonima was upset that her cousin was in love with the person that she hate. They get marry and have your brother name Touya after a few year they have you and call you sakura then when you was 3 year old. A evil came to the place your mother hide the planet ball and release them so they can kill you but your mother stop it and gave all her energy to you and she return to her world and in the human world she was dead but in the fairy world she was still alive but nobody could see her because her real mom and dad trap her for not taking care of the planet ball but only one person can return it but never know who. So that the story of your mother and Sakura did you know anything about your mother. Sakura answer no because i was just 3 anyway Eriol how many year did my mother get trap Eriol search for it and say she was trap for 9 years but if someone find the 8 planet ball then she will be release. Sakura say that she have to rescue for thanking her mother Eriol say that his magic will be enough to help if she would use her and he would like to come along the journey and she can choose another 3 to come Sakura choose Syaoran Melin and madison and then they use their power to bring them to the place they should meet.  
  
At Hong Kong  
  
Syaoran was doing his homework than melin came in she tell him that Sakura has written a letter to him Syaoran feel a powerful magic is coming near them and then they were.....................................  
To be continue 


	3. Chapter 3

The 8 planet ball  
By Jenny zhang   
  
Chapter 3-where they meet  
  
  
A black hole came and take them to a place that is all black when Syaoran and Melin wake up they saw someone it is Tomoyo they ran over to her to wake her up when tomoyo was waken up she look at them and say how do i get here and why are you two here too. Syaoran say we were talking when a black hole came and took us here tomoyo say that she was making clothes when a black hole came. Then a glow came it was Sakura then another one glow it was eriol tomoyo , syaoran and melin look in surprise and say why are you two here sakura say haven't you all find out yet eriol say we sent you here to help sakura her mother been trap in another place but just dont know where they all look surprise. Then they say but how, sakura answer we need to look for the 8 planet ball that a evil took and separate them in a different place and that world is call the godness land we need to look for them in that world. Tomoyo and melin agree to help but not syaoran sakura went over to him and say why syaoran say that he has so many homework to do and he cant finish it when he is helping. A tear when down of her eye and say find I will sent you home she took out her key and call the key up then syaoran thought that he just make the Sakura sad then he when over to her and wipe off her tear and say ok I will help but we must be fast. Sakura look at him then kiss him in the cheek the tear became happiness and she was feeling better. Before they start the journal a beautiful glow came alone then change into the person form it was.......................  
To be continue 


	4. Chapter 4

The 8 planets ball  
By Jenny Zhang  
Chapter 4-Sakura mother  
  
It was sakura mother Nadeshiko sakura was surprise and her mother say thank for saving me I am release now because of you guy then sakura said mother I miss you they hug for a long time then they stop sakura say mother so what do you want to tell me ??? Nadeshiko said dear daughter you must bring back the 8 planets ball then I will return to your the human world and we will live happily but when you get one planets ball to another one you can put it in this basket with a little dust a basket came out also when you collect one to another I will bring you to the next level to collect the next ball . And you need to fight monster to past the level but sometime they would just give to you and when you finish collecting the ball you will have to defeat the last monster then you will sent home and I will follow you home sakura. But now you need to get the first ball that is the air ball you need to go to the island of secret there will be the ball and the monster will be there too if you go near the ball the monster will pop out and hit you so please be careful see you when you get the air ball and with that they are in the island of air sakura look in her hand there was a map of where the island of secret is she look around there was only one person she went over it was..................  
To be continue 


	5. Chapter 5

The 8 planets ball  
By Jenny Zhang  
  
Chapter 5-Shin  
  
  
It's shin say tomoyo the boy who always run away from sakura and always blushed at her when she say hi when syaoran heard that he was mad sakura went over to him and say why are you doing here Shin say that he is here to look for the planet ball sakura say why don't you join us we are looking for the balls too to help my mother shin blushed and say thank when they are walking shin stand behind sakura and say I need to tell you something sakura say yes what it is shin begin to say I..........love you sakura was surprise and stop walking she then begin to say that she cant love him shin say is it I was too late and you love another one. Sakura nodded and say I like you but there is one person that I love the most and that is syaoran shin answer who is syaoran sakura call syaoran and rest of her friend they went back to her. Sakura say this is syaoran and syaoran this is shin he is our classmates syaoran say nice to meet you shin smile then melin went over to him and say my name is melin and I am syaoran cousin nice to met ya. Shin say great to meet you too then they was walking together when melin say we will never going to find it and I am sure it is late why don't we separate and I will go with shin and tomoyo go with eriol and sakura you go with syaoran they both blushed and then walk together. Sakura say shin told me that he love me what did he shin say syaoran ask angry and mad sakura smile and say I don't love him and that I love someone else sakura then say I..........lovlove uhh and with that eriol call out to them and say look at the back of you they both look and saw the air ball they was going over there when they remember what sakura mother say when you go to get the ball the monster will appear. Sakura say that she need to get it but instead syaoran say he is going sakura gasp and say but why syaoran say because I just want to do it and with that he went over to get the ball when the monster appear and about to attack him but.................................'  
To be continue 


	6. Chapter 6

The 8 planets ball  
by Jenny zhang  
  
  
  
Chapter 6-caught the air ball  
  
  
Syaoran got everything ready he use the sword and attack the monster and as soon as he attack it the monster was still alive so then sakura use windy to stop it but the windy miss and as soon as she use the windy card the monster attack sakura with his air ball that can make thing disappear but sakura use the jump card so that it wont catch her. Eriol use his magic wand and put fire punch on it but he use his air power to make the fire disappear. Syaoran look at the monster back it have a picture it is the ball syaoran use his wind and fire attack to the spot the monster disappear and the air ball came out after the monster disappear sakura say is over thank to syaoran just then shin and melin came over to them and say what happen? we heard alot of sound from over here so we came over here to check on you guy. Sakura smile and say thanks to syaoran who kill the first monster syaoran blushed sakura ran close to him and give him a kiss syaoran blushed like mad because that the first time that she ever kiss him in the lip sakura then say syaoran lets move on. Then they came back to the black room sakura's mother appear and say good job to all of you and you have collect the first ball please catch the second ball that will be the lighting world when you get there you will have a map like last time now go to the second level and with that she was gone and sakura was in the lighting world with her friend she then look in the map the island was call.................  
To be continue 


	7. Chapter 7

The 8 planets Ball  
By Jenny Zhang  
  
Chapter 7-The World of hate  
  
It was call the world of hate but Sakura knew it would be much harder to pass this one mostly eriol and tomoyo been happy ever since they saw each other but shin will need to be with melin because melin always follow him around they travel around the Lighting island this island have many people that they need to be stuck in the world lot of people. Mostly they ask most of the people where is the world of hate but they just look like scared and say you kid better not go there. They all wonder why then they finally went out of all people they saw a shop that say The world of hate they enter the store and saw lot of people who was dead Sakura was scared but syaoran say not to be scared tomoyo and eriol say think we have to separate again Melin say yes we have to separate away then I will go with shin sakura then say we don't need to separate because the ball is already there. They all look up it was the lighting ball they all went up but shin say wait I got a better ideas why don't we get ready before they got attack so they went to the ball and try to get it but it was far so they need to go to the spot. This time Sakura when to the spot and the monster appear and but it didn't attack her instead it say I am the lighting evil I make love turn hate but I will choose the one that I want to make them into hate and if you want the lighting ball you have to pass me to get it. So then it was about to go to sakura body but Syaoran went over her and push her away now the monster ran to his body. Sakura then feel sad that it got to syaoran body not her just because syaoran try to save her. Syaoran then turn black and evil he then say ha ha I went to a boy body even better then a girl now I will became stronger and I will make him hate you sakura ha ha .............................  
To be continue  
Can sakura defeat her own love or she will just give up to try not to hurt her find out and see in the next chapter.  
Anyway I think that this story is really bad because I am bad in grammar so please hope you enjoy it. 


	8. Chapter 8

The 8 planets ball   
  
By Jenny Zhang  
Chapter 8 - will it work???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was getting sadder and say I wont let this happen to Syaoran and I will get rid of you and kill you now. Haha you cant if you kill me in this body the person who is dead is not me it is syaoran so do you dare to kill me sakura. Sakura say it must be a way to kill you without killing syaoran. The lighting evil say there is a way but I wont tell you but I will give you a clue it have to do with one of your card and you better find out with one and the card power will only be use one when I control the power that syaoran have. Sakura think then look at her card and then say which one is it she look around it and saw the hope card and she then say I got the one then sakura show the card out the lighting evil say what you finally get the card. But sometimes it wont work you could find out the card but you will never know if it work hahaha Sakura then say it better work or else syaoran will never be back to normal then the lighting evil say even if it does work syaoran will forget everything that about you but he will remember something about all his friend. And about you he will never know that he love you haha untill he remember his heart and everything that he love. The only key to that is the friendship and love for him Sakura then say I will try even if it doesn't work she then call out the hope card. The hope card come out and …………………  
To be continue  
Cant wait what next then you have to wait for the next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

The 8 planet balls  
By Jenny Zhang  
  
Part 9 - Tomoyo's word to Eriol  
  
  
The hope card came out and it attack the lighting evil the lighting evil was melting and it is gone sakura have defeat her but syaoran will forget that he love her a tears came out of her eye Tomoyo went over to her and say don't worry sakura he will be back to normal soon sakura then say of course you say that because your love is not remove by the lighting evil mines is. Sakura don't be sad he will if eriol is in trouble like syaoran I will wait until he remember me and I will teach him with all my heart so you should too it may hurt you a lot even me if eriol is out of love memory so don't be sad. Melin and Shin go over to Sakura side and say Tomoyo is right sakura smile a weak smile and say thanks guy I am ok now I will wait like you told me Tomoyo and always be happy with the love I have in my heart. Eriol blushed and when over to Tomoyo and say are the thing you told sakura is true ???? Tomoyo smile and say you will never know hehe maybe but maybe not eriol then say then why you use the sample of me even if you are sure ??? Tomoyo then kiss him in the cheek and smile I am just joking man you are so easy to trick I cant believe that you have magical power you should know. Eriol blushed even more and say but you never answer my answer yet how could I tell if you didn't answer me. Tomoyo blushed even more and say but I don't think it is a right time to tell you. You have to wait for the right time like you wait the right time to tell me. Eriol say than I cant wait Tomoyo smile and say you will find out soon………  
To be continue  
This chapter long right and I think that is longer one than the rest of the chapter see ya find out next soon don't be mad but my grammar is still bad hehe ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 10

The 8 planet balls  
By Jenny Zhang ^_^  
  
Chapter 10- Next ball  
  
  
Eriol wasn't sure if Tomoyo will give him a good answer to his answer all he knows is that he need to find out. Then Sakura's mother appear and say you did a great job on defeating lighting evil she was a hard one to defeat you still have a lot to go but I believe that Syaoran will be awake if you let him rest and come back when you catch the next ball and that is the Fire ball this one is hard too you need to stab his tattoo so he could be dead understand and then a basket appear and they put the lighting ball in the basket so far they caught two ball they need 6 more. Nadeshiko then say you will be arrive in flame of fire world soon but you need to rest and with that nadeshiko say a magic word and the foods came out Sakura then say how about Syaoran nadeshiko say I will feed him later you rest first don't worry about him he will be find. You have tomorrow to continue the journey and tomorrow will have breakfast when you leave and there will be one room for two beds Eriol you share a room with Tomoyo and Melin share the room with Shin and Sakura I afraid that you are alone. Sakura then say ok everyone know that Sakura was upset excepts for Syaoran who didn't wake up yet they just hope that Syaoran was awake but of course he need the room with Sakura' mother because she is going to recover him. Eriol also feel the power that Nadeshiko have some sore of wired evil power but just not sure and he is not sure is she is the real mother of Sakura??………..  
To be continue  
Cant wait for the next chapter then read it to find out it. Could Nadeshiko be some sort of evil spirit or is she the real mother of sakura all you need to do is find out in the next chapter.^_^ you have to wait until the next chapter have been written hohoho excited right. don't know if it is still a bad grammar?  
See ya 


End file.
